(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to shower heads, and more particular to a shower head capable of mixing water with soap and air bubbles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-29649 teaches a shower device capable of mixing tiny air bubbles in the water by providing a special flow path in the shower head. The water flow speeds up and the so-called cavitation phenomenon is produced, thereby generating tiny water bubbles in the water.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-98171 teaches a shower device capable of mixing water with essence where an automatic suction device is configured between the shower head and the water pipe to suck and mix essence with water. Specifically, the automatic suction device has a suction inlet configured with a cartridge connection member for installing a cartridge having essence and a filter inside. By the pressure difference resulted from the water flow, essence is sucked and mixed with the water.
As described above, the prior arts teach various means configured inside the shower head or between the shower head and the water heater. They are also capable of mixing air bubbles, essence, lotion, etc., into the water.
However, like Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-29649 mentioned above, it can only mix air bubbles with the water and cannot add essence or lotion into the water.
The above-mentioned Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-98171 has the automatic suction device and the cartridge are located between the shower head and the heater. This not only takes up additional space but also requires some installation work. The cost and convenience are both compromised. Additionally, they also reduce the product's visual appearance and present some usage safety issue.